pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The pool of Tears
The pool of Tears is the 26th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz calls for Elliot to stop but Lottie pulls him down with her reminding him that she wanted to discuss the Tragedy of Sablier with him. While Elliot is fighting with Fang the later comments on Elliot's fighting style before throwing him into a wall. Elliot is angered by this and resumes fighting while Oz questions Lottie about the Baskervilles being the ones who started the Tragedy. Lottie confirms this telling him they carried out a great massacre killing many people and that to her it felt like it was just yesterday. She continues that they didn't know the details but they followed Glen's orders regardless. Oz is shocked that they did all that despite not knowing the reason for it and Lottie smiles telling him Glen reigns supreme and that once he issues a command it is impossible to disobey him and that was just how they were made. Lottie explains that the reason she came to Lutwidge was because she wanted to ask the details from the 'person within Oz'. Oz lets out a laugh and tells her that Jack disappeared after using his body once and that since then he hasn't sensed him at all. Lottie stomps her foot on Oz's chest and calls Jack's name taunting him by threatening to mess with Oz if he didn't come out quick. Oz asks Lottie about the promise to not hurt him and she claims Fang was the one who made the promise not her. Elliot runs over to Oz and Lottie and Fang calls Lottie's name realizing that Leo had disappeared. Above Lottie, Leo stood with his gun pointed and shot her telling Elliot there was a passage-way in the back. While the three are running Elliot blocks the path by causing the crates to fall and leaves the Baskervilles in suprise. Fang asks Lottie if she's all right and she tells him that the bullet only grazed her arm. Leo tells the others that he's suprised his bullet hit her while untying Oz's hands while Elliot agrees saying Leo is no good with guns or swords. Oz tells Elliot that he had warned him not to get involved and Elliot retaliates by calling him an annoying brat and that no one was doing anything for him so he should stop thinking so highly of himself. Leo punches both of them telling them not to fight and Elliot asks Oz is he's always making that 'I don't give a damn about myself' face. Oz tells him he doesn't but Elliot disagrees and the two get into another fight. Elliot says that despite being around the Baskervilles and being rescued he doesn't understand why Oz tells them not to get involved. Oz says that whether he was kidnapped or killed it was none of their business to which Elliot responds by grabbing the front of shirt asking him how many people he had hurt by acting that way and called him a suicidal idiot. Oz asks him to stop treating him like he has a death wish but Elliot interrupts him that when Oz tries to self sacrifice himself like that he didn't save anyone, he only protected his own feelings. He continues that by sacrificing himself to satisfy his own ego he didn't realise how much he had hurt those he left behind yet he still dared to say that hurting others is too heavy of a burden. Oz tells him it's enough but Elliot goes on until Oz pushes him away telling him that the former didn't know anything about him. Oz tells him that despite suddenly barging in and saying whatever he wanted he didn't know a thing about him. Oz tells them that he was denied, unwanted and that the least he could do was not inconvience anyone and be the only one who got hurt and that no one else would be hurt if he died. Elliot tells him that is just his ego but Oz goes on that he didn't believe he deserved the same rights everyone else had. Elliot asks if that's so before stretching and remaking that things were settled for now and they could move forward. Oz realizes his heart feels lighter now and asks them what would they do if he were caught so they'd be able to escape but he died in the process. Elliot tells him that he'd think about it when it happens but either way both of them wouldn't die until a lion suddenly appeared before them. Lottie laughs telling them she'd caught up to them. Leo questions the presence of a lion in Lutwidge and Oz explains it's a Chain. Lottie asks them if they think he's cute and tells them to call him Leon and asks Oz if Jack feels like talking to them now. Oz tells her again that he doesn't know but he grabs a sword suprising the other Baskervilles. Elliot asks him if he can use it to which Oz answers that he'd been trained to protect himself in all kinds of ways and that he could possibly be stronger than him. Lottie just laughs and tells Leon that since it had been a while since he was let it he could play with the 'kittens'. Oz calls for Jack and Alice and Gil can feel B-Rabbit's power being summoned. Elliot calls Oz weak and the later replies he had never been in actualy combact before swinging at Fang. Oz asks Jack to teach him how to use the powers of B-Rabbit while Lottie reminds Leon not to kill them because they needed to drag Jack out. Suddenly many chains and a bright light appears around Oz and everyone is suprised. Once the flash fades away B-Rabbit is shown hovering above Oz. Lottie calls B-Rabbit by name and smiles as Jack Vessalius had finally appeared. He tells them it had been a while since he'd seen them. Characters in order of appearance *Xai Vessalius* *Gilbert Nightray *Alice *Ada Vessalius* *Oscar Vessalius* }} Terms Trivia *This is Leon's first manga appearence. Navigation Category:Manga